


A Glimpse Into The Future

by sparksy00



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a little bit clueless, Established Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, mentioned Homophobia, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Barry and Leonard help the Legends out.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	A Glimpse Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while going through some of my Don't Look so Surprised related one shots, and I figured I'd share.  
> Don't have to read Don't Look so Surprised to understand anything.

The moment Barry steps foot on the Waverider, he's filled with a boyish excitement.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Len. I'm allowed to be excited." Barry says in response to Len's amused expression.

"You time travel all the time, Barry." Leonard points out.

"I know, but this is an actual time ship." Barry says. "A time ship from the future! This is so awesome."

"We're here to help the legends with an aberration. That's it." Leonard reminds Barry.

"You're no fun, Len." Barry pouts.

They enter the bridge (whatever it's called) where the legends are waiting for them.

"You made it." Sara comments drily. "We were about to send a search party."

"That was my fault." Barry confesses.

"Kinda figured that." Sara says. "Let's start."

They go into a briefing of the mission. Apparently, a speedster from the future had ended up in 1950, and was wreaking havoc. All they had to go on was a picture and a first name, but they'd located him in Central City. According to the local papers, this mysterious streak had targeted a couple churches, businesses, and public gatherings.

"And that's where I come in?" Barry guesses.

"Exactly. Talk to him, see who he is and what his motives are." Sara says. "If it turns out he's evil, we send out Snart."

"But not to kill him." Barry clarifies.

"Right. We'll subdue him and send him back to his time." Sara agrees. "We all understand the plan?" There are murmurs of assent around the room. "Let's go to the 50's!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they land in Central City, 1950, Barry, Len, Sara, Nate, Zari, and Mick head to the site of the next predicted attack. Onboard the Waverider, they'd figured out a likely pattern. All the places targeted by the speedster had recently or were currently, at the time of the attack, holding anti-LGBT meetings.

The location of the predicted attack is in a large public park. According to the flyers, there is going to be a meeting held here in five minutes. Already, Barry can see people gathering.

"Mick, Nate, and Zari. Scout out the crowd. See if you find anyone matching the profile." Sara orders. "Barry, Len, and I will stay here and wait until we spot him then Barry will do his thing. We all clear?"

Everyone nods then they split up. Barry, Len, and Sara walk to the edge of the park, keeping a close eye on all the streets leading up to the grass.

After ten minutes, they get a hit. A streak of lightning suddenly streams into the crowd and people begin screaming. Sara nods to Barry and he instantly changes into his suit and chases after the lightning. The speedster must be new to his powers because it doesn't take long for Barry to catch him and flash him over to the pre-chosen spot on the roof of a neighboring building for their chat.

"Henry?" Barry asks cautiously, not wanting to scare the speedster off.

"Who are you?" The speedster, Henry, asks. "How do you know my name?"

"I want to help you." Barry says. "Why are you attacking these people?"

"Because they're wrong and they're evil." Henry answers simply. "They're claiming that people like my parents ought to be put to death."

"Yes, they're wrong." Barry agrees. "But that doesn't mean attacking them is the right thing to do."

"Why not?" Henry challenges. "My father taught me to stand up to bullies."

"Standing up to people is different than attacking them." Barry shakes his head. "Look at them." He gestures down at the chaos in the park. "They're scared, hurt. Who's the bully in this situation?"

This makes Henry pause. "They're still bad people." He tries to defend himself.

"Just because they're prejudiced and wrong doesn't make them bad people." Barry says. "Look, Henry. You have an incredible ability. Don't use it to deal your own form of justice. Use it help those who cannot help themselves."

Henry looks down. "You know, you kind of remind me of my dad."

"Really?" Barry smiles.

"Yeah," Henry lets out a small huff. "Same preachy stuff."

"Your dad sounds like a smart guy." Barry laughs.

"I miss him." Henry plops down on the ground in defeat. "I miss both of them."

"What happened?" Barry asks, walking over to sit next to Henry.

"Nothing. It was my fault. I was trying to test my powers, see how fast I could go, but then I went too fast, and I ended up here." Henry explains. "I was scared and frustrated, so when I saw the meeting at that church, I just lost it."

"You accidentally time traveled?" Barry clarifies. "What year are you from?"

"2041." Henry answers. "I'm 17."

"Well, the good news is that we can bring you back to 2041." Barry smiles. "If you give us an address, we can drop you off right at home."

"Thanks." Henry smiles, then he rattles off an address. Barry freezes.

"Are you sure that's your address?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, why?" Henry looks up at him, confused.

"Do you mind me asking who your parents are?" Barry says, not sure he wants to know the answer.

"Barry and Leonard Allen-Snart. Why?" Henry tilts his head to the side. "Is there a problem?"

At this point, Barry is incapable of speech. He studies Henry's face for a minute. Then he can see it. The color of his eyes, the shape of his face, the way his hair seems to defy gravity.

"Not a problem, per se." Barry stammers. "More like a promise that you need to make."

"What?" Henry asks.

"Under no circumstance are you to tell anyone you meet on our ship who your parents are. We can drop you off at the CCPD and you can run home from there." Barry says.

"Sure, but why?" Henry says.

Barry hesitates for a moment. Then he lowers the cowl that covers his face. "Because I'm Barry Allen."


End file.
